1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a device for displaying a multitude of display item holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball card collecting and trading is a flourishing pastime. Thousands of aficionados frequent baseball card shops and attend weekend card shows for the purpose of acquiring new cards and trading existing cards. At any given card shop or weekend convention, thousands of baseball cards may be available for sale or trade. It is advantageous for both the owner of the cards and individuals interested in obtaining the cards that the cards be easily accessible and readily viewable.
On July 7, 1989, applicants filed a patent application, Ser. No. 07,376,816, entitled PLASTIC CARD HOLDER. In the preferred embodiment, the plastic card holder is made up of two clear plastic panels that snap firmly together and are easily removable. The invention holds, protects and displays one or more display items, such a card, including a baseball card, or other small items, such as stamps, coins, paper currency, newspaper articles and pictures. As used herein, the term "display item holder" means any device similar to the invention described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07,376,816. Each holder has a recess and mating protrusion on each corner that allows holders to be stacked on each other for transportation and storage, without scratching or damaging one another. An attachable device is provided for standing the holder upright and adjusting the viewing angle. The device is marketed under the name "SNAP-IT". The preferred embodiment of the present invention works in conjunction with a plurality of display item holders to provide an innovative device for displaying the card holders and, consequently, the display items. The present device is marketed under the name SNAP-IT.TM. "Display Center".
A variety of devices are currently in use for displaying cards. Some traders will simply arrange the available cards face up on a table top. Others use a stand in which cards are inserted into pockets or slots which are part of the stand, whereby at least a portion of the card is visible and projecting outward from the pocket or slot. Still others use a so-called "ALL STATE" display device. The "ALL STATE" case is approximately 36".times.36".times.2" high with a hinged plastic cover. Approximately 55 to 65 cards can be displayed. A variety of other arrangements are possible, but the general idea is to display a multitude of baseball cards in a convenient manner.
Current methods and devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. Direct manipulation of the display item, for example, the direct handling of a baseball card, may result in damage to the item or allow for possible theft of the item. In addition, a one dimensional layout of displayed items, as with a tabletop or single-faced stand arrangement, is an inefficient use of space. Some present devices are difficult to manufacture, assemble, and disassemble; others are not particularly sturdy and/or are difficult to clean.
the applicants are aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. concerning display devices.
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Title __________________________________________________________________________ 4,735,290 04/05/88 Byrley SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR DISPLAYING, VENDING AND CONTROLLING INVENTORY OF VALUABLE ARTICLES SUCH AS PRE- RECORDED VIDEOTAPE CASSETTES 4,744,473 05/17/88 Hardy KNOCK-DOWN END CAP MERCHANDISE DISPLAY UNIT COMPRISING VERTICALLY SPACED MERCHANDISE RECEIVING TRAYS PROVIDED WITH FORWARD AND REARWARD ADJUSTMENT THEREOF 4,744,474 05/17/88 Tallving et al. DISPLAY STAND 4,266,771 05/12/81 Carbone et al. FLEXIBLE PLAYING CARD DISPLAY RACK 4,228,904 10/21/80 Dumond STAIRSTEP DISPLAY RACK 4,217,985 08/19/80 Nasgowitz DISPLAY DEVICE FOR STORING AND DISPLAYING CARDS 4,217,986 08/19/80 Brown INVENTORY RESTRAINING DEVICE FOR MERCHANDISE DISPLAY HOOK 4,069,941 01/24/78 Popplewell et al. ENGAGEABLE CARD RACKS 4,534,473 08/13/85 Zahn et al. DISPLAY STAND __________________________________________________________________________
Byrley relates to a merchandising system which includes at least one display rack for inviting customers to select specific articles. The display rack has a plurality of individual cells which are located so as to be accessible to the customers. An individual cell is capable of receiving an enveloped packet.
Hardy teaches a knock-down merchandise display rack comprising a plurality of generally vertically spaced, substantially identical trays having upwardly opening pockets. The pockets are exteriorly accessible from the respective tray for receiving and displaying merchandise, such as greeting cards.
Tallving, et al., generally relates to a product or display stand with at least two wire baskets which have upward and outward inclined sides. A frame component comprising two vertically arranged uprights engage the wire baskets in an articulated and detachable fashion. The baskets are foldable one after the other from the top downward against the uprights.
Carbone, et al., relates to a plain card display rack. A narrow box in which plain cards can be displayed in spread out position is combined with a base for holding the box upright. The rack is made of a material for selective flexing.
Dumond relates to a stair step display rack for displaying items in a stair step arrangement on horizontal surface.
Nasgowitz teaches a display device for storing and displaying a plurality of cards. The device is fitted with a plurality of display compartments for vertically stacking and displaying cards.
Brown relates to an apparatus for displaying merchandise of the type where the merchandise is attached to a card having a hole through it.
Popplewell, et al., discloses a card rack which includes a first tray section with elongated, spaced dividers that separate compartments, and a second tray section having a downwardly projecting flap attached along an edge. The flap has a plurality of slots at spaced intervals along its length. The spacing of the intervals corresponds to that of the dividers in first tray section. The flap fits inside the first tray with the dividers inserted into the slots of the flap.
Post discloses a display rack fitted with a plurality of compartments for displaying merchandise.
Each of the patents discussed above relates generally to display devices, but differ both in structure and operation from the present invention.
Applicants are unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for a device for viewing plurality of baseball cards, or other display items, that inhibits theft of the items, while being easily assembled and disassembled. The invention is modular, convenient to transport, and may be combined with other display units to form an expanded display center, yet is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.